


Falling (for you) - Oneshot

by abaresque



Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cooking with Papyrus, Fluff, Gen, Happy Papyrus, Happy Sans, Humor, Life with Sans and Papyrus, Oneshot, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus screams, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans - Freeform, Sans Being Sans, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaresque/pseuds/abaresque
Summary: You've been living with Sans and Papyrus for a while, and everything's been great. And it's going to get even better, thanks to an old sock and a big pot of hot spaghetti.Also, Sans finally decides to pick up his dirty sock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't checked Ao3 for about a hundred plus days, and in that hundred plus days I've fallen into underhell.  
> After swimming around in the undertale fandom, I realised there wasn't much happy things in the fandom. Thus I wrote this, mainly for myself. 
> 
> I may or may not make this a series, but I may have more one shots coming up, mainly of sans becau-//slaps self before I continue//
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy, and I hope this makes you happy and puts a smile on your face, even though it's so horribly cliché.

You were working with Papyrus in the kitchen again after returning from the library. Since Papyrus was back slightly earlier, he had decided to cook up a meal 'ONLY BEFITTING OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' for you and Sans, and thus you decided to join him and have a bit of fun, mainly because you didn't want your's and Sans' digestive systems to suffer. Not like Sans had a digestive system in the first place, but you still didn't want him to suffer.

Papyrus had gone with the usual choice of spaghetti, and he was cutting ingredients while he tasked you to be in charge of the sauce. Both skeletons had tried your cooking before, and since then even Sans had quit going to Grillby's some days to stay home for dinner.

"(Y/N)! HOW'S IT GOING?"

You dipped a spoon into the broth and placed it in your mouth. It was rich, but still lacked salt and texture.

Before you could reply Papyrus, you heard the door open, a blast of cold air following the sound. "i'm home," Sans' voice echoed throughout the house as the door clicked shut behind him.

"Yo Sans, I convinced Papyrus not to disturb you today since he actually saw you working for once at your stand," you called out to him. "thanks kid," was the reply you received. Later you heard a loud _woompf_  as the skeleton threw himself onto the sofa.

"IF I DON'T DISTURB HIM, HE'D SET A NEW WORLD RECORD FOR 'HIGHEST NUMBER OF HOURS SLEPT IN A ROW'." Papyrus nudged you. You laughed, but you understood Sans - you know how it felt, to be tired of everything, mentally, physically, emotionally. Sans was pretty much living your dream life - sleeping every day, hunting for jobs only to earn breaks, and generally doing nothing much. However, you had already gotten used to working, and no matter how much you longed to rest, you always felt restless when you weren't doing _something_. The inner peace that skeleton had - you really wished you could borrow some from him.

Soon, the soup had boiled to a thick gravy. "Pap, you can dump the spaghetti in now." "LEAVE IT TO ME," Papyrus gently nudged you aside so he wouldn't pour the hot spaghetti on you. Your brows lifted as you saw a black mass falling out of Papyrus' pot into the broth.

"You burned it again, didn't you?"

"I GOT TOO EXCITED AND TURNED THE FIRE TOO HIGH..." Papyrus said apologetically. "LEAVE THE REST TO ME, I'LL CALL YOU AGAIN WHEN IT'S READY FOR YOU TO DO THE FINAL TOUCHES."

"Thanks Pap," you pat his shoulder, joining Sans in the living room. You let out a sigh as your back hit the sofa, startling Sans from his half sleep.

"you two doing fine in there?" Sans queried.

"Yeah, it's all good."

The two of you sat staring at the blank screen of the television, your reflections in the emptiness of the glass. Sans caught you gazing at his reflection, and caught your eye for a moment, but you immediately glanced away, a light dusting of red on your cheeks. Sans coughed awkwardly.

Sans decided to break the silence. "so, i dropped by grillby's today, and pretty much finished half of his ketc-"

"(Y/N)! IT'S DONE! I'LL LEAVE YOU FIX THE REST!" Papyrus called out to you from the kitchen. You turned back to Sans, who shrugged as you set eyes on him. "that was quick..." Sans mused. "better go, kid."

Reluctantly, you left the couch and joined Papyrus in the kitchen. Surprisingly, as you took a look at the contents of the pot, it wasn't that bad. You stirred it around a few more times and after a few taste tests you decided it was ready to serve. You turned off the fire, grabbed the heavy pot off the stove and made your way out slowly.

"I'm taking this outside to seRV-" Your foot stepped on an old sock as you walked out of the kitchen, and it slid backwards under your weight. You flew forward, eyes closed as you braced for the impact of the ground, throwing your hands instinctively in front of your face as the large pot of spaghetti flew out of your grasp. However, as you crashed, whatever was below you made a muffled _ow_ , and you felt fabric in your balled fists as you gripped whatever you could hold on to. There was no sound of a crashing pot, or boiling soup spilling.

You slowly looked up, your eyes opening slightly. You were gripping Sans' jacket, your head buried in his chest, his face inches above yours, his arm around your waist. His left arm was outstretched to catch the pot, which was now hovering in mid-air amidst a thin blue flame.

You watched him, his eye flashing blue as he placed the pot gently on the table. The wisps of blue flames around the pot and the blue in his eyes disappeared simultaneously, and it was back to a stunned you lying atop a mildly surprised Sans.

"well, uh," Sans awkwardly removed his arm from around your waist. "i, couldn't really think of a better method. sorry about the sock - i guess it's about time i pick it up."

You only stared at Sans with your mouth slightly agape, your cheeks a hint of red. You weren't exactly doing the best job of handling the situation, seeing how close to Sans you were.

"um," Sans glanced awkwardly to the side. "you can get up now, kid." However, he made no movement below you and seemed to have no inclination to get up so soon.

You still couldn't register much, and anyhow Sans' jacket was soft and surprisingly warm. You continued to gape at the skeleton.

A light blush made its way up Sans' cheeks as he looked back down at you. "you... okay, kid? didn't break your funny bone, did'cha?"

"Uh..." was all you could manage. Sans closed his eyes and let out a small huff as he held you by your shoulders to sit you up. Then, Papyrus finally entered the room.

"SANS? IS THE HUMAN OKAY??"

"yeah, just a little... blown off her feet."

Papyrus looked as if he was about to burn the house down. "THAT WAS AWFUL, SANS - I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

"i'll see how well you'd spa- _get through_  that."

"NYEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Papyrus stormed back into the kitchen, though Sans could swear his brother was smiling. He turned his attention back to you. You were slightly less frazzled, an amused smile playing at the corners of your mouth at Papyrus' reaction. "up you get, kiddo," Sans stood up and pulled you off the ground. He leaned towards you, saying something softly in your ear.

"you could have come up with a better way to tell me that you're falling for me, ya know." Sans pulled back, a wide grin on his face as he winked at you.

"Sans?!!!" Your face flushed. However, you couldn't bring yourself to deny him - the skeleton was probably right, now that you thought about it...

"i'm kidding, don't have to work yourself up so bad, (y/n)." Sans pat your back as he slid over to the dining table. "pap, aren't you coming for dinner?"

"YES, BUT LET ME FINISH THE LAST OF THE CLEANING UP!"

"didn't you say you weren't going to talk to me for the rest of the day?"

"I WAS KIDDING."

Sans smirked. "a rare occurrence."

Soon, Papyrus was out of the kitchen, and the three of you were enjoying the dinner. The spaghetti was burnt, but the sauce made the taste of charcoal more bearable.

"thanks for cooking, you two." Sans started. "grillby's ought to hire you, (y/n)."

"I'm too bone tired to get a job."

Papyrus took in a deep breath. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT TERRIBLE PUN."

Sans was laughing. "only shows that you're meant for me," he winked at you.

You started at Sans. (Are you flirting with me?)

(*who knows?) Sans' grin widened.

Papyrus looked between the two of you. "I DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT A PART OF ME, ER... WHAT'S THAT TERM ALPHYS TOLD ME..." You and Sans turned your attention to Papyrus. The taller of the two skeletons scratched his skull and shoved a mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BOAT! ALPHYS WOULD BOAT THE TWO OF YOU IF SHE SAW THIS!"

"you mean she _ships_  us?"

"WAS THAT A PUN, SANS?!!!"

"no." Sans shrugged. He wasn't lying.

"IM GOING TO GO TO MY ROOM TO CLEAN MY EARS OF YOUR PUNS," Papyrus announced as stood up and began to walk up the stairs. "BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY EARS TO CLEAN..." He muttered to himself halfway up the stairs.

Sans leaned over the chair and yelled at Papyrus. "i wouldn't trust those stairs, pap - i think they're up to something."

About three seconds later, you and Sans were laughing at Papyrus' shrieking at the top of the stairwell before he shut himself in his room.

"well, it's just the two of us now." Sans placed his folded arms on the table. "you wanna fall again... for me?"

A laugh escaped your throat. "No." You spat the word out, though it was more a joke than anything.

"aw." Sans shrugged and closed his eyes. "welp, i'm too lazy to go up the stairs, so i'll be stealing your bed tonight."

Sans plonked himself on the couch. "It's not really a bed," you muttered, though the reply wasn't really directed at anyone. You looked behind - seems like no one was doing the dishes tonight.

 _Won't kill me to live like Sans for a day,_  you reasoned, making your way over to the couch. You took the blanket from under the sofa, spread it over Sans and got in under the sheets, huddling next to him. Sans made a surprised sound.

"You're lucky I'm too lazy to push you out," you told him lazily. Sans let out a soft laugh.

Suddenly, you felt two bony arms wrap around you, and heard the small skeleton breathing beside your ear. "you sure you warm enough?" Sans teased.

Surprisingly, Sans was pretty warm for a skeleton. His fluffy hoodie made him feel even warmer. You wrapped your arms around his, comfortable in his embrace, and fell asleep before you could reply.

"hey?" The only reply Sans received was the soft sound of your rythmic breathing. He nodded to himself, using his magic to switch off the lights in the room.

"g'night, (y/n)." Sans whispered quietly before following you into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if anything is badly edited, and thanks for reading


End file.
